hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal Lecter (TV)
Hannibal Lecter is a psychiatrist, who works with Special Agent Will Graham to track down serial killers. He was orphaned at a young age, and was raised by his uncle Robertus until the age of 16. Unknown to his colleagues, Hannibal is a cannibalistic serial killer, known as the Chesapeake Ripper, who works behind Graham's back to further his own crimes. However, he sometimes uses them for other purposes, such as committing one murder as a 'copycat' of the crimes of Garret Jacob Hobbs to present Graham with a clearer picture of the true killer's motives. Hannibal took a keen interest in Graham, in whom he sensed a like-mind. Despite his murders, he appears to have a certain empathy for others on some occasions. During his first case with Graham, he helped Graham save the life of the killer's daughter, Abigail. However, it has yet to be revealed the extent to which Lecter is able to empathize with others and form true emotional bonds. Being a sociopath, it is possible that he is merely pretending to have sympathetic feelings for Will and Abigail. He despises banality, and loves fine arts, food, literature, and music. He is a man of taste and details, and a perfectionist. He took an instant dislike to "rude" people, such as Fredricka Lounds. Hannibal is also very careful with what he put in his body, so he prepares all his meals himself. He claimed once that he does not believe in cruelty to animals and only purchases meat from ethical butchers. But, considering his true appetites it is unclear whether he was being honest. He has a very good sense of smell. When he was younger, he was aware of his teacher's stomach cancer, even before he was. He has a fairly close relationship with Alana Bloom, who is one of his former students. She is often at his home or office, and has been shown helping him cook. However, Alana is sometimes frustrated by his unorthodox methods. Generally speaking, she prefers taking small, gradual steps with her patients to make sure that they have time to acclimate themselves to therapy, while Hannibal often feels it is better take chances and not treat them with kid gloves. Hannibal also frequently holds small dinner parties for his colleagues. His guests have included Will, Alana, Dr. Chilton, and Jack Crawford and Jack's wife, Bella. They all seem to greatly enjoy the dishes that he prepares them, but the show reveals that Lecter sometimes feeds them the flesh of his victims. Lecter also has an unconventional psychiatrist, who happens to be his colleague, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. Interviews He's not your typical psycho. He's a dandy. He likes refined language, art, dressing beautifully. So, he's a bit of a narcisist too. But, the problem is, narcissistic people usually have very little psychological awareness. And, he's a therapist. And, a very good one too. So, I think that makes him very fascinating and hard to grasp, and understand, which is a great thing because you always wanna know more about him. ''(Caroline Dhavernas) ''Hannibal Lecter’s world: He is a sadist, albeit an incredibly elegant one with a highly refined aesthetic. He creates for himself in an interior limbo, a “re-naturalized nature." ''(Patti Podesta, “Hannibal’s” production designer) The Chesapeake Ripper The Chesapeake Ripper kills in sounders (''which refers to a small group of pigs) of three. That is how he sees his victims, not as people, but as prey. He killed his first victims in nine days: Minneapolis, Essex, and Baltimore. He didn't kill again for eighteen months, and there was another sounder of three, and, in as many days, all of them in Baltimore. Eleven months after the sixth victim, there was a seventh. Two days later, the eighth was killed in his workshop. Every tool on a pegboard was used against him, and, as with previous murders, organs were removed. Removal of organs and abdominal mutilations means someone with anatomical or surgical skills. F.B.I. trainee Miriam Lass was investigating private medical records of all the known victims when she disappeared. She is believed to be the Ripper's ninth victim. But no trace of her was found until two years later, when her severed arm was discovered only because the Ripper had wanted it to be found. True to his established pattern, the Chesapeake Ripper has remained consistently theatrical. The Ripper has also killed independent medical examiner Andrew Caldwell, a Customer Service representative with Stanwood Tailored Coats named Michelle Vocalson, Hidden Room Rare Books General Manager Darrell Ledgerwood, and an IT consultant named Christopher Word. At the time the FBI was unsure which of the murders to attribute to the Ripper or the organ seller. Quotes about the Ripper *"Look. If this is the Ripper, there'll be at least two more bodies and then nothing, for months, maybe a year. I'll have a window of opportunities to catch him and that window will close. Last time that window closed, I lost The Ripper and I lost Miriam Lass. I don't intend to do that again."(Jack to WiIl) *"The Chesapeake Ripper wants to perform. Every brutal choice has elegance, grace. His mutilations hide the true nature of his crimes."(WiIl to Jack) *"The Chesapeake Ripper would not have left the organs behind him."(Will) *"Chesapeake Ripper will kill him. He took credit for his work, the Ripper would consider that rude."(Will) *"And flashed out he was. He waved Jack Crawford's dead trainee's arm around his head right here like a flag in this very room."(Gideon to Freddie) : Abigail: "How many people have you killed?" Lecter: "Many more than your father." The Copycat Killer While Lecter primarily kills as the Chesapeake Ripper, he has frequently murdered as a copycat killer, using his behind-the-scenes knowledge to copy other murderers and sometimes frame them for the crimes. *Murdered Cassie Boyle as a 'copycat' of the crimes of Garret Jacob Hobbs to present Graham with a clearer picture of the true killer's motives. *Murdered Marissa Schurr, framing Nicholas Boyle to see how Abigail would react. *Murdered Franklyn Froideveaux, framing Tobias Budge, who he then murdered after a lengthy struggle. *Murdered his colleague and old friend, Donald Sutcliffe, although he made it look like it was Georgia Madchen who killed him, originally intending to frame Graham for the murder which he still intended to do. *Murdered Georgia Madchen, to cover up his murder of Dr. Sutcliffe, but also to continue the framing of Graham. *Murdered Abigail Hobbs, again to frame Graham. Hannibal eventually framed Will Graham for the murders of Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schurr, Donald Sutcliffe, Georgia Madchen, and Abigail Hobbs. Hannibal made fishing lures with pieces of the victims. Quotes *"The Devil is in the details." (to Will) *"Will needs someone who can bring balance to an often unbalanced mind." (to Jack) *"I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present, yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams." (to Will) *"Perception is a tool that's pointed on both ends." *"The mathematics of human behavior...All those ugly variables." (to Will) *"Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup." ('' ''to Will )'' *"The mongoose that went under the stairs when the snakes slither by." ''( on how he sees Will )'' *"Peeking behind the curtain." ''( to Will about investigating a possible lead )'' *"The mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of yourself, not the worst of someone else." ''(to Wil l) '' *"You've been terribly rude, Ms. Lounds. What's to be done about that?" *"You are naughty, Ms. Lounds." (a ''fter reading the article about Will: It takes one to know one )'' *"Did you really feel so bad because killing him felt so good?" ''( about Will killing Hobbs )'' *"Killing must feel good to God too. He does it all the time. Did God feel good about that? He felt powerful." ''(to Will) *"How does that make you feel?" (to Will) *"Do you ever feel abandoned, Will?" *"When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he's certainly no saint. Do you agree?" (to Will about Jack) *"I think we'll discover you and I have a great deal in common with Abigail." (to Will) *"Who prays over us when we sleep?" (to Will) *"Never apologize for coming to me." (to Will) *"I really must introduce you with a finer aftershave. That smells like something with a ship on the bottle." (to Will, about his smell, that's hard to avoid) *"Your dreams were the one place you could be physically safe." (to Will) *"Next time, bring your wife. I'd love to have you both for dinner." (to Jack) *"No more climbing walls, Abigail." (to Abigail) *''"He's quite charming, isn't he?" ''(Jack to Bella) *"Don't give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty." (discussing possible meal choices to Dr. Chilton) *"He has some of the characteristics of what they call a sociopath, no remorse or guilt, at all. He won't have any of the other marks. He won't be a drifter. He'll have no history of trouble with the law. He'll be hard to catch." ( Miriam to Jack) *"Cannot force a feast. The feast must present itself." (to Mrs. Komeda) *"The feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live." (to Mrs. Komeda) *"Who's hungry?" ( to group of art patrons) *"It would be unethical to approach a patient."'' (to Franklyn)'' *"It's nice when someone sees us, Hannibal. Or, has the ability to see us. It requires trust; trust is difficult for you." (Bedelia) *"He looks normal. Nobody can tell what he is." (Will) *"I didn't poison you, Tobias. I wouldn't do that to the food." (to Tobias) *"I can't help feeling responsible for what happened to Franklyn." (to Bedelia) *"If the meat eater thinks it's superior than belief determines value." *"I have no interest in understanding sheep, only eating them." ( to Dr. Chilton) *"If force is used the subject will only surrender temporarily. Once the patient is exposed, the method of manipulation becomes much less effective." ( to Dr. Chilton) *"The subject musn't be aware of any influence." (to Dr. Chilton) *"Nothing more isolating than a mental illness."'' (to Will)'' Relationships *Hannibal and Will *Hannibal and Jack *Hannibal and Alana *Hannibal and Abigail *Hannibal and Bedelia '' '' Trivia *Dr. Lecter's office is located at 687 Bayshore Avenue - Suite 200, Baltimore, MD, 21161. His office phone number is 443-555-0159. Gallery Sas.jpg Hannibal mikkelsen.png Screen Shot 2012-06-06 at 12.28.35 PM.png courtesy call.jpg eating.jpg Hannibal and Bella.png preparing a tea.jpg throwing a book.jpg Graham and Lecter.jpg L and W.jpg Lecter.jpg Will and Lecter 2.jpg Will and L.jpg smelling Will.jpg Will and HL.jpg 230px-1x01_HannibalHelpingAbigail.jpg Frederick and Hannibal.jpg Mads-Mikkelsen-in-Hannibal-Entree.jpg alone.jpg an affair.jpg an affairr.jpg face.jpg HHH.jpg imagess.jpg obg.jpg preparingadinnerpartysaussage.jpg readytokill.jpg satisfied.jpg savingalife.jpg vine.jpg DR HAN.jpg Hannibal-Official-Trailer.jpg dfsgsfdg.jpg HannibalS01E01-1433.jpg HannibalS01E01-1460.jpg HannibalS01E01-1561.jpg HannibalS01E01-1564.jpg HannibalS01E01-1583.jpg HannibalS01E01-1621.jpg HannibalS01E01-1858.jpg HannibalS01E01-2008.jpg HannibalS01E01-2330.jpg HannibalS01E01-2346.jpg HannibalS01E03-0737.jpg HannibalS01E03-0936.jpg HannibalS01E03-0976.jpg HannibalS01E03-1431.jpg HannibalS01E03-2007.jpg HannibalS01E03-2218.jpg HannibalS01E03-2332.jpg HannibalS01E04-0035.jpg HannibalS01E04-0070.jpg HannibalS01E04-0154.jpg HannibalS01E04-0360.jpg HannibalS01E04-0652.jpg HannibalS01E04-0821.jpg HannibalS01E04-1531.jpg HannibalS01E04-1676.jpg HannibalS01E04-1793.jpg HannibalS01E05-0244.jpg HannibalS01E05-0603.jpg HannibalS01E05-0676.jpg HannibalS01E05-0701.jpg HannibalS01E020502.jpg HannibalS01E020549.jpg HannibalS01E021067.jpg HannibalS01E021180.jpg HannibalS01E021339.jpg HannibalS01E021447.jpg HannibalS01E021739.jpg imageszgik,.jpg MoPNAc9.gif rfdgges.jpg Abigail hannibal19.png Abigail hannibal17.png Abigail hannibal15.png Abigail hannibal13.png Abigail hannibal12.png Abigail hannibal10.png Abigail hannibal7.png Abigail hannibal6.png Abigail hannibal5.png Abigail hannibal2.png HannibalS01E06-1946.jpg HannibalS01E06-1957.jpg HannibalS01E06-2466.jpg HannibalS01E07-0237.jpg HannibalS01E07-0337.jpg HannibalS01E07-1034.jpg HannibalS01E07-1550.jpg HannibalS01E07-2471.jpg HannibalS01E08-0961.jpg HannibalS01E08-1342.jpg HannibalS01E08-1600.jpg HannibalS01E08-2037.jpg HannibalS01E09-0384.jpg HannibalS01E10-0325.jpg HannibalS01E10-0873.jpg HannibalS01E09-1264.jpg HannibalS01E09-1586.jpg HannibalS01E09-1979.jpg HannibalS01E09-2018.jpg HannibalS01E09-2110.jpg HannibalS01E10-1998.jpg HannibalS01E11-2101.jpg HannibalS01E11-2061.jpg HannibalS01E11-2050.jpg HannibalS01E11-1931.jpg HannibalS01E11-1921.jpg HannibalS01E11-1892.jpg HannibalS01E11-1867.jpg HannibalS01E11-0810.jpg HannibalS01E09-2133.jpg HannibalS01E09-2062.jpg HannibalS01E10-1998.jpg HannibalS01E09-2110.jpg HannibalS01E09-2018.jpg HannibalS01E09-1979.jpg HannibalS01E09-1586.jpg HannibalS01E09-1264.jpg HannibalS01E11-0120.jpg HannibalS01E11-0814.jpg HannibalS01E11-1827.jpg HannibalS01E11-1939.jpg HannibalS01E11-1993.jpg Rel12.jpg Rel10.jpg Rel8.jpg Rel7.jpg HL's office1.jpg HL's office.jpg HannibalS01E12-0266.jpg HannibalS01E12-0932.jpg HannibalS01E12-0941.jpg HannibalS01E12-1406.jpg HannibalS01E12-1579.jpg HannibalS01E12-1683.jpg HannibalS01E12-1824.jpg HannibalS01E12-1993.jpg HannibalS01E12-2461.jpg HannibalS01E12-2433.jpg HannibalS01E12-2391.jpg HannibalS01E12-2341.jpg HannibalS01E12-2330.jpg HannibalS01E12-2310.jpg HannibalS01E09-1641.jpg HannibalS01E12-1570.jpg HannibalS01E12-0220.jpg HannibalS01E12-1993.jpg HannibalS01E12-1824.jpg HannibalS01E12-1683.jpg HannibalS01E12-1579.jpg HannibalS01E12-1406.jpg HannibalS01E12-0941.jpg HannibalS01E12-0932.jpg HannibalS01E12-0266.jpg 1x02.jpg Ewafdsaaaaa.jpg Fgeeddddddddas.jpg Aped.jpg Ap13.jpg Ap12.jpg Ap9.jpg Ap8.jpg Savoureux10.jpg Savoureux8.jpg Savoureux5.jpg HannibalS01E13-0185.jpg HannibalS01E13-0197.jpg HannibalS01E13-0240.jpg HannibalS01E13-0398.jpg HannibalS01E13-0898.jpg HannibalS01E13-1046.jpg HannibalS01E13-1424.jpg HannibalS01E13-1525.jpg HannibalS01E13-1600.jpg HannibalS01E13-2406.jpg HannibalS01E13-2421.jpg HannibalS01E13-2466.jpg Wiki-background Bedelia and her patient and colleague.jpg Hannibal and Alana.jpg HannibalS01E13-2184.jpg HannibalS01E13-1768.jpg HannibalS01E13-1633.jpg HannibalS01E13-0319.jpg HannibalS01E13-0228.jpg HannibalS01E13-2466.jpg HannibalS01E13-2421.jpg HannibalS01E13-2406.jpg HannibalS01E13-1600.jpg HannibalS01E13-1525.jpg HannibalS01E13-1424.jpg HannibalS01E13-1046.jpg HannibalS01E13-0898.jpg HannibalS01E13-0398.jpg HannibalS01E13-0240.jpg HannibalS01E13-0197.jpg HannibalS01E13-0185.jpg HannibalS01E13-2275.jpg Savoureux.jpg Releeeeeeeee.jpg HJ Releves.jpg HJ Fromage.jpg HJ Entree1.jpg HJ Entree.jpg HJ Oeuf.jpg HJ Coquilles.jpg Potageeeee.jpg JH Potageee.jpg HannibalS01E01-1439.jpg HannibalS01E01-1434.jpg HannibalS01E01-1503.jpg Dishes Eating.jpg HHH.jpg DONNERPARTYFOOD.jpg ffoodd.jpg FOOD1.jpg FOOD2.jpg FOOD3.gif FOODBIGTIME.jpg foOdD.jpg Hannibal-food-hannibal-tv-series-34351417-245-138.gif hooot.gif sth.jpg tomattoroses.jpg HannibalS01E01-1270.jpg HannibalS01E01-1272.jpg HannibalS01E01-1726.jpg HannibalS01E01-1879.jpg HannibalS01E01-1897.jpg HannibalS01E04-0934.jpg HannibalS01E04-1682.jpg HannibalS01E04-1688.jpg HannibalS01E04-1689.jpg HannibalS01E04-1863.jpg HannibalS01E07-1628.jpg HannibalS01E07-1416.jpg HannibalS01E07-1395.jpg HannibalS01E07-1327.jpg HannibalS01E06-2040.jpg HannibalS01E06-1910.jpg HannibalS01E07-1649.jpg HannibalS01E07-1706.jpg HannibalS01E07-2311.jpg HannibalS01E07-2320.jpg HannibalS01E07-2330.jpg HannibalS01E07-2440.jpg HannibalS01E07-2446.jpg HannibalS01E07-2448.jpg HannibalS01E08-1499.jpg HannibalS01E08-1521.jpg HannibalS01E08-1549.jpg HannibalS01E09-2162.jpg HannibalS01E09-2222.jpg HannibalS01E10-1903.jpg tumblr_inline_mnzt4gU2mk1qz4rgp.png effewsa.jpg HannibalS01E12-0185.jpg HannibalS01E12-0211.jpg HannibalS01E13-2265.jpg HannibalS01E13-2275.jpg Hobbs living room.jpg Hobbs house.jpg Wiki-background *Dishes prepared by Hannibal Lecter Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cannibal Category:Doctors Category:Main Characters Category:Killers